forcesbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Up The Night
Fire Up The Night is a non-album single released for promotional purposes in May of 2014. It debuted as #10 on the Billboard Hot Singles of the Summer Chart, maintaining that spot for four weeks after release. Lyrics It was quarter past two when I started feeling blue And if I tell the truth, I was thinking about you You left a little scar and I wonder where you are As I climb into my car and I'm headed to the bar I'm just another the lonely boy in a lonely world And this I know is true I close my eyes and I find you And the dirty little things we'd do In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you Man my head's going crazy thinking what I'd do to you I'd rip off all your clothes after breaking down the door I'd make you beg for more as I pin you to the floor Cause you'd be screaming oh, oh, oh Baby don't stop, no no, no no Come fire up the night Make me feel alive Fire up the night I fire up the night And then I got you on my bed and you're wrapped around my head Never thought I'd really see but you're making me believe The limo pulls along, now I got you in my song You whisper I'm the best with your finger on my chest I never be a lonely boy in a lonely world And this I know is true I close my eyes and I'm with you Loving you the whole night through In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you Man my head's going crazy thinking what I'd do to you I'd rip off all your clothes after breaking down the door I'd make you beg for more as I pin you to the floor Cause you'd be screaming oh, oh, oh Baby don't stop, no no, no no Come fire up the night Make me feel alive Fire up the night Get up, fire up the night Come on, fire up the night Baby, let's take our clothes off Now I'm going down on you, proving one and one is two Let me show you what it's like when you ain't afraid to fly To hell with other girls cause you blew apart my world I couldn't tell you why but I'm yours until I die In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you Man my head's going crazy thinking what I'd do to you I'd rip off all your clothes after breaking down the door I'd make you beg for more as I pin you to the floor Cause you'd be screaming oh, oh, oh Baby don't stop, no no, no no Come fire up the night Make me feel alive Fire up the night Fire up the night I fire up the night Personnel Anthony Smith - lead vocals Brianna Shapell - lead guitar Timothy Barro - Bass guitar, backing vocals Carlie Caldwell - Rhythm guitar, mixing, sampling Trent Gaynor - Drums/percussion